popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Comes the Rain Again
"Here Comes the Rain Again" is a 1984 song by British pop duo Eurythmics. It was written by group members Annie Lennox and David A. Stewart and produced by Stewart. The song was released as the third single in the UK from the album Touch and in the United States as the first single. It became Eurythmics' second Top 10 U.S. hit, peaking at number 4 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. "Here Comes the Rain Again" hit number eight in the UK Singles Chart, becoming their fifth consecutive Top 10 single in that country. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again# hide *1 Song information *2 Music video *3 Track listings *4 Chart performance **4.1 Original release **4.2 1991 re-issue *5 Cover versions *6 Sampling *7 References in other media *8 References *9 External links Song informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=1 edit The track is similar in musical style to past Eurythmics singles and its melancholy lyrics draw a comparison between the painful and tragic feelings of unrequited love with falling rain[citation needed]. Notably, the group adorned the recording with the composition and arrangement skills of Michael Kamen, resulting in more natural feel to the overall finished product (versus the heavily synthetic aesthetic of the Sweet Dreams album and its singles). Stewart explained to Songfacts that creating a melancholy mood in his songs is something he excels at. He said: "'Here Comes the Rain Again' is kind of a perfect one where it has a mixture of things, because I'm playing a b-minor, but then I change it to put a b-natural in, and so it kind of feels like that minor is suspended, or major. So it's kind of a weird course. And of course that starts the whole song, and the whole song was about that undecided thing, like here comes depression, or here comes that downward spiral. But then it goes, 'so talk to me like lovers do.' It's the wandering in and out of melancholy, a dark beauty that sort of is like the rose that's when it's darkest unfolding and bloodred just before the garden, dies. And capturing that in kind of oblique statements and sentiments."[1] The string arrangements by Michael Kamen were performed by members of the British Philharmonic Orchestra. However, due to the limited space in the studio, the Church, the players had to improvise by recording their parts in other parts of the studio. The song was then mixed by blending the orchestral tracks on top of the original synthesized backing track.[1] During Eurythmics reunion "Peacetour" they performed an in-studio concert for the A&E Network in the U.S. Dave Stewart revealed that the lyrics to the song came into being after an argument between himself and Lennox while they were doing some songwriting in New York City's Columbus Hotel. The basic melody had already been written and Lennox looked out the window after their fight and noticed it was starting to rain. She announced, "Here comes the rain again." The running time for "Here Comes the Rain Again" is in actuality about five minutes long and was edited on the Touch album (fading out at approximately four-and-a-half minutes). Although it was edited even further for its single and video release, many U.S. radio stations played the full-length version of it.[citation needed] The entire five-minute version did not appear on any Eurythmics album until the US edition of Greatest Hits in 1991. The song became the group's second top ten hit in the US. It debuted at #53 on 28 January 1984 and reached its peak position of #4 on 31 March of that year. In the UK, the single debuted at #20 on 21 January 1984 and reached its peak position of #8 on 4 February. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=2 edit The music video, featuring both Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart, was directed by Stewart, John Gerschfield and Jon Roseman, and released in December 1983, a month before the single came out. The video opens with a passing aerial shot of The Old Man of Hoy on the Island of Hoy in the Orkney Islands before transitioning to Lennox walking along the rocky shore and cliff top. She later explores a derelict cottage while wearing a nightgown and holding a lantern. Stewart stalks her with a video camera. In many scenes the two are filmed separately, then superimposed into the same frame. The result is that the viewer may perceive one as being a ghost in the world of the other.[citation needed] Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=3 edit ;7" *A: "Here Comes The Rain Again" (7" Edit) – 3:53 *B: "Paint A Rumour" (Long Version) – 8:00 ;12" *A: "Here Comes The Rain Again" (Full Version)* – 5:05 *B1: "This City Never Sleeps" (Live Version, San Francisco '83) – 5:30 *B2: "Paint A Rumour" (Long Version)* – 8:00 * both (Versions) are longer than the ones found on the Touch album ;Other versions *"Here Comes The Rain Again" (Freemasons Vocal Mix) – 7:17 / (2009) *"Here Comes The Rain Again" (Freemasons Radio Edit) – 4:41 / (2009) Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=4 edit Original releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=5 edit 1991 re-issuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=6 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=7 edit *A dance cover of the song by Sheryl Lee Ralph was released in 1999 through Trax Records.[15] *Other dance cover of the song by Akyra featuring Maria Rubia was released in 2002.[16] *Alternative synth pop group The Crüxshadows recorded a cover of the song for their 1999 EP Until the Voices Fade.... *''Fame Academy'' winner Alex Parks included a rendition of the song on her debut album Introduction from 2003. *The song was covered in a modern rock style by American indie band The Drama Club (from northeastern Pennsylvania) for their 2005 Greatest Hits compilation EP.[17] *A eurotrance cover of the song was released in 2007 by dance artist Shockwave. An audio sample can be heard on the artist's official website.[18] *Hungarian goth rock/doom metal band Nevergreen recorded an English language cover of the song for their album Uj Sotet Kor/Cedeum.[19] *American alternative music artist Hypnogaja covered the song on their 2005 CD, Below Sunset. *Covered by Kim Kuzma voted Canada's Best Independent Artist in 2001, on her 1999 CD Contradictions *Serbian rock band Night Shift covered the song in 2002 on their debut album Undercovers. *New Jersey prog metal band Autumn Hour covered the song in 2010 on their debut album Dethroned. *A Turkish alternative-rock and progressive girl band Aseton covered the song in 2010 as a promo for their upcoming album in September/October. *Singer-songwriter Macy Gray covered the song on her 2012 album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covered_(album) Covered]. *Synthpop band Minerve covered the song in 2011 on their album Repleased. *Duo Jack And White, featuring American Idol finalist Brooke White recorded a cover of "Here Comes The Rain Again" on their covers EP "Undercover" digitally released in 2012. *Canadian pop rock artist Suzie McNeil covered the song in a dance-rock style for her 2012 album Dear Love. Samplinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=8 edit *The song's opening was used in the Belgium Dance act Oxy's 1992 single "The Feeling." *George Nozuka sings the same note when he says "Talk to me" with a slight stutter on his hit single, "Talk to Me". Another hit by Nozuka, "Last Night", features a riff that is inspired by "Sweet Dreams". *The line "Talk to me" is sampled in Alice DeeJay's song "Better Off Alone". *The lyrics of the chorus were sampled in the 1995 song "Tragedy" by RZA from the Wu-Tang Clan. *The lyrics "Walk with me, like lovers do/Talk to me, like lovers do" were used in Platinum Weird's song "Taking Chances" which incidentally, was co-written by Stewart. "Taking Chances" was later covered by Celine Dion and released as the title track of her 2007 album. *The lyrics of the chorus were sampled in Jamaican singer's Nadirah X song Here It Comes in 2010 on her debut album Ink. References in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Here_Comes_the_Rain_Again&action=edit&section=9 edit *Madonna layered elements of her own "Rain" with "Here Comes the Rain Again" for a video interlude in her 2008–2009 Sticky and Sweet Tour. Category:1984 singles